This invention relates to an apparatus for cleaning bicycle transmissions. More particularly the invention relates to cleaning the transmission of a bicycle without substantial disassembly of the assembled bicycle.
Bicycling is a very popular and enjoyable activity. However, quite often during use of the bicycle the transmission of the bicycle becomes dirtied by debris, e.g., from the road or other route on which the bicycle is used. Not only is a dirty bicycle transmission unsightly, but it may also adversely affect the performance of the bicycle.
One approach to cleaning bicycle transmissions has been to disassemble the bicycle, or at least its transmission, clean the dirty transmission components, e.g., with a solvent or the like, and then reassemble the bicycle. This is a time consuming, and often a labor intensive procedure. Moreover, since quite fine adjustments are frequently required for optimum bicycle performance, the reassembled bicycle may not be as "finely tuned" as the bicycle was before disassembling and cleaning. Clearly, it would be advantageous to be able to clean a bicycle transmission without requiring that the bicycle be disassembled.
One device which has been used to clean bicycle chains is sold by Orleander S.A. under the trademark Vetta Chain Cleaner. This device includes a single container for cleaning liquid and is hung or clamped at the bicycle's derailleurs. This device does not effectively clean the other components of the bicycle's transmission. Thus, although the chain may be cleaned when using this device, afterward the chain becomes dirty from the debris on the other transmission components. More than just the chain should be cleaned.
As used herein, the term "transmission" or "bicycle transmission" refers to the chainrings, the chain and the free wheel gear means. Preferably included within the meaning of these terms are the front derailleur and/or the rear derailleur. The free wheel gear means includes the free wheel gear cluster.